In the construction industry, and particularly in the electrical construction industry, there is a frequent need to cut conduit. This cut is usually performed with a hacksaw. The electrician on the job site must hold the conduit pipe in one hand and saw it with the other hand. If the electrician allows the pipe to roll, the hacksaw blade will jump out of the saw groove causing a slight delay. If the pipe twists laterally in the hand of the electrician, the hacksaw blade will bind, and often it will bind and break. A common technique of the electrician is to use their thumb placed longitudinally on the pipe to prevent the pipe from twisting. Usually this technique results in sore thumbs and broken hacksaw blades. If a corner is nearby, the electrician often places one end of the pipe in the corner for a brace. Practically any other substantial structure is also searched out and used by electricians as a brace for the pipe. Electricians waste a lot of valuable and expensive time cutting pipe for conduit and replacing broken hacksaw blades.
Thus, a need exists for a quick and easy technique or tool for holding conduit while it is cut on the job site during construction. The present invention fulfills such need by providing a quick acting and easy to use tool for holding the pipe or conduit while it is being cut. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a pair of fast acting, ratcheted, spring operated vices are mounted on the electrician's ladder. The vices are designed to be opened and locked in the open position with one hand, and the vices will automatically close and clamp against the conduit or pipe placed in the vices.